The Administrative and Data Management Core (Core A) will provide a central resource for administering the program and will implement a management structure that will integrate and focus the scientific effort. This core will ensure scientific and fiscal oversight, facilitate communication and data exchange between investigators, and administer research funds. In the first specific aim, the Core will foster synergistic research efforts by implementing a LIMS based software systems to promote data capture, tracking, and analysis, enable web-based collaboration, and provide opportunities for planning and evaluation. The core will also foster communication between investigators by administering biweekly joint group meetings by conference call that also take advantage of a password-protected web site for data sharing. Core A will also organize and implement the annual retreat ofthe program, involving project leaders, principal researchers and members of the scientific advisory board. The second specific aim is to manage the scientific and fiscal components of the program. These components include implementation of a publication plan for collaborative projects and a plan to deal with material transfer and project overlap. Fiscal management of the program will be coordinated through the Grants and Administration Office (GAO) at the Salk Institute.